


The New Boy in Town

by BlueberryTier



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, M/M, Main character: Lee Taeyong, Or not, Taeyong will not be able to romance any of the minis, inconsistent chapter length, they will be there to help him out though, we'll see, who everyone dates is up to you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryTier/pseuds/BlueberryTier
Summary: Lee Taeyong just moved to a new school after his parents had a nasty divorce. With his mom being his only friend right now he needs to make new friends quickly. Should he befriend the school council president? or maybe the Chinese boy in the year under him? But also some of the school delinquents seem to think he's interesting. But the captain of the soccer team is really adorable.The direction of this story will be completely guided by you guys! At the end of each chapter there will be a poll where you can vote on Taeyong's next action, whether it be as simple as be late for school or telling another boy he likes them. How will Taeyong's school life go? well that's up to you!Cross Posted to Tumblr: http://blueberrytier.tumblr.com/post/163071028357/the-new-boy-in-town-a-choose-your-own-adventure





	1. Oh yeah, we Moved

“Taeyong! Wake Up it's time for school!”

 

Taeyong barely recognized the voice waking him, his mother didn’t normally yell at him like that normally his alarm clock would. He opened his eyes and glanced around looking for the aforementioned noise maker. After glancing around his room he had realized why it had not gone off.

 

‘ _Oh yeah,_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _We moved_.’

 

After his parents had divorced his mom packed up all of their belongings and the two of them moved. They hadn’t left the city, just moved to a different part of it. Taeyong wasn’t exactly pleased with the move but he couldn’t deny his mother safety from his father.

 

Begrudgingly he pushed himself out of bed and headed down the unfamiliar stairs. His mom was standing at the kitchen counter packing his lunch.

 

“Mom you don’t have to do that.” He told her, he was fully capable of making his own lunch. She waved him off.

 

“Taeyongie, you have enough stress on you already. Go get ready for your day, your new uniform is in the bathroom. I’ll pack your bag.” She scolded. Taeyong decided to let her do as she pleased and went to the bathroom. He fiddled with the shower before it eventually was at the perfect temperature. He didn’t like his new bathroom. It was too bright it almost hurt his eyes, maybe one day he could ask if he could paint it.

 

Taeyong showered quickly and blow dried his hair. He took a glance at his new uniform and sighed. He couldn’t put it off any longer. It wasn’t an ugly uniform; simple, black slacks with a white shirt and black blazer. It just wasn’t what he was used to.

 

‘ _At Least it's not yellow_.’ He thought in an attempt to cheer himself up. He walked downstairs and again and grabbed his bag, calling out to his mom that he was leaving. She rushed over and cupped his face with only mild complaining from him.

 

“My baby boy, going to his new school all by himself!” She cooed. Taeyong rolled his eyes, he loved her, yeah, but this was a little much. She kissed his forehead and smiled.

 

“Taeyongie, you’ll be fine. You’ll make new friends, maybe even meet a nice girl.” She told him. He smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes Mom,” He knew he wouldn’t, but she didn’t need to know that. “I need to get going, I really don't want to be late.”

 

With that she let him go. He started the trek to his new school, it wasn’t far from his new house so he was able to walk to it quite easily. The streets were pretty quiet and he saw a few young kids running around while their mothers ushered them ahead. This part of town was so quiet and suburban compared to his last home.

 

His father didn’t like living lavishly so when his parents got married he forced his mom to move into a crappy, small, 3 bedroom house. Sometimes Taeyong and his sister weren’t allowed to go outside due to the high criminal activity happening on the streets. Once he was a teenager he was careful not to get mixed up in the wrong crowd.

 

Taeyong was aggressive sometimes, but not a criminal.

 

As he neared closer to his school he noticed other kids in the same uniform as him. Some of them would turn their heads and whisper to each other, others (mostly males) would glare at him.

 

‘ _Great, already making enemies and I haven’t even said Hello_.’ He thought to himself. As he approached he noticed more and more students and got more looks. As he walked past an alley he heard something happening inside it.

 

“Honestly can you even fucking speak korean?”

 

Uh oh. Taeyong didn’t like where that was going. He glanced in the dark alley to see a fairly beautiful boy hugging his bag to his chest. There was a group of three other boys crowding around him menacingly.

 

“Yes...I can..” the boy said quietly. As Taeyong looked closer the boy didn’t quite look korean.

 

The bullied laughed and one of them tried to pull the not-korean-boy’s bag out of his hand. Taeyong wanted to step in and help, but he didn’t want to be late for class. Also if he helped the boy he might become a target for the bullies. But if he did help then maybe he’d get a new friend and he wouldn’t be alone on his first day of school.

 

He knew what he should do.

  


Vote for what you think Taeyong should do! Help the boy, or Keep Walking?

Voting link: **[[CLOSED]]**


	2. Yell at The Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong yells at bullies and meets other students.

“Hey!” Taeyong yelled, getting the attention of all the bullies and the boy. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Who the fuck are you?” One of the boys stepped forward. While Taeyong lived in a crappy neighborhood beforehand he had never engaged in any of gang fights going on. He tried not to look scared, for both his and the poor boy’s sake, and tilted his head up.

 

“None of your business, I’d leave this kid alone if I were you.” He tried to sound threatening. He wasn’t sure it worked. The bullies scoffed. The first one, the leader Taeyong would presume, tried to grab Taeyong’s blazer. But a hand swatted his hand away.

 

“Grow up Jeno, your like. 12.” Taeyong looked to his side and there was a new boy. He was much shorter than Taeyong and he chose to not wear his blazer. He had piercings going up his ear and a cold look that could kill. The bully in front of him, Jeno, trembled.

 

“Ten! I thought you were suspended for another week.” he stuttered. One of the other bullies laughed.

 

“Jeno, that was weak.”

 

“And what’s your excuse, Hansol?” Ten sneered at him. The other bully, Hansol, shrugged.

 

“Got bored. C’mon Jisung leggo.” Hansol led the last bully out. Jeno ran after them while Hansol looked back at Ten.

 

“You gonna join us at lunch now that you’re back, bro?” He inquired. Ten shrugged and then looked at Taeyong. Taeyong felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

“You’ve got guts.” Ten shrugged again, then jogged up to the retreating bullies before turning a corner with them. Taeyong watched them go before turning his attention to the alley. The poor victim looked around quietly before looking at Taeyong.

 

“Are they gone?” He whispered. Taeyong nodded and the boy finally walked out. He was very beautiful when Taeyong was finally able to see his face. He smiled at the boy.

 

“Are you okay? I’m Lee Taeyong.”

 

“Dong Sicheng, but my friends call me WinWin.” WinWin smiled. “I’m fine, thank you for helping though.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? Getting bullied sucks.”

 

“Not many people do that around here. They’re either scared of Ten, or scared of Johnny.”

 

“Who’s Johnny?” Taeyong asked, quirking his head to the side.

 

“Johnny is the student council president.” WinWin explains quietly. “He has a lot of power, one wrong move and you could get sent to his office.”

 

“How is that any worse then getting sent to the Principle’s office?”

 

“Well you see…” WinWin looks around and whispers. “Johnny’s father _is_ the principle. He gets everything he wants.”

 

“Oh….great.” Taeyong sighed. Just what he needed, some bratty rich kid who think he’s in high demand.

 

In the distance a bell rang. Immediately Taeyong and WinWin started running. Once they had reached the school WinWin ran off, apologizing and explaining that his teacher takes marks off for being late. Taeyong understood and let him be rather than pestering him.

 

‘Great, late on the first day of school’ He thought to himself. Digging his schedule out of his pocket he began searching for his classroom. After five minutes of wandering he groaned to himself.

 

“Ah, You must be Lee Taeyong.” A voice behind him said. Taeyong jumped and turned to look behind him.

 

A very tall boy with soft looking hair that fell just to the side of his face was watching him, an amused smirk on his face. Beside him stood a boy with bright orange hair also watching him amusedly. The taller one cleared his throat.

 

“Lost?” He asked, almost smugly. The look on his face and his tone of voice made Taeyong want to walk away, but he wouldn’t know where to go and they’d probably just find him again.

 

“Yeah,” He admitted. “Would you happen to know where Class 127 is?”

“Of course I do, come on now, I’ll take you there.”  The tall one gestured for Taeyong to follow. He glanced at his orange friend. “Thank you for your assistance, Doyoung-ah. Much appreciated.”

 

Doyoung nodded at the other boy before looking at Taeyong and smiling. “I hope you feel welcome in our school, Taeyong-hyung.”

 

Taeyong thought he looked a bit like a rabbit. But he nodded and said thank you. Doyoung walked off, glancing back at them before turning the corner. Taeyong looked at the other boy.

 

“So you know my name, what’s your n-”

 

“Johnny Seo, Student Council president. At your service.” He flashed a winning smile at Taeyong. He remembered what WinWin had told him and made a mental note to play it safe.

 

“So who was that with you?” Taeyong asked, remembering Doyoung. Johnny scoffed at him.

“Now is that really something you should be asking when you're late to your first day of class? Such a bad first impression Taeyong-ah,” He scolded. “What happened that even made you late in the first place?”

 

“There was a boy,” Taeyong began, surely he could gain something by letting Johnny know he saved someone from being bullied. “Being bullied by a bunch of delinquents, they were like, insulting his korean and stuff so I stood up for him.”

 

“And you’re _proud_ of that?” Johnny shook his head. “Well with you upbringing why am I not surprised.” Taeyong turned his head to glare at Johnny.

 

“Excuse me?” He challenged. Johnny rolled his eyes and gave him that same smile.

“Here’s your classroom.” He explained, knocking on the door. After a few seconds a young man Taeyong could have sworn was a student despite not wearing a uniform opened the door. He looked and the two boys and gave them a warm smile.

 

“Ah Johnny! You must have brought our new student!” He smiled. Johnny nodded.

“I did, Mr. Kim. He was lost, so I helped him find his class, you wouldn’t writing a late slip for me would you? You know how Mr. Lu gets.” Mr. Kim laughed at Johnny’s explanation.

 

“Of course Johnny.” He moved to his desk, ushering the boys inside. Taeyong looked around at his classmates. They all peered at him with questioning eyes.

 

“Now,” Mr. Kim turned to Taeyong after Johnny had left with his late slip. “I’m Kim Minseok, you can call me Mr. Kim or Mr. Minseok. It doesn’t matter to me.” He held his hand out to his new student and Taeyong gratefully shook it.

 

“Lee Taeyong, sir.”

 

Mr. Minseok introduced him to the class and then sent him off to the seat. A spot in the back, by the window. He laughed at the irony of being put in the main character seat. Class ticked by slowly. Taeyong knew most of the material, it wasn’t that hard. He was about to doze off when a note landed on his desk. He looked around and saw the boy sitting at the desk next to him glancing at him. The boy quickly looked away once Taeyong had caught him.

 

Taeyong unfolded the note and started to read it.

 

_“Dear ~~Taeyang~~ Taeyong, _

_So like, hey! Welcome to our school! Yeah thats cool! I just want to thank you about this morning! WinWin is like my favourite human being ever (like seriously i love him so much like i’d marry him you feel?) and he texted me about what happened and hes like super thankful and stuff so i thought ‘wowwow winwin’s hero is right beside me may as well thank him and things yknow’ so like. Thanks man. You're pretty great. My name’s Nakamoto Yuta. I’m the captain of the soccer team and if you wanna we could like totally hang out sometime. You could meet the rest of our squad too! So yeah! Okay go back to listening in class this stuff is like suuuuuuper hard i don’t get math._

 

_-Nakamoto Yuta”_

 

Taeyong smiled at the note, which had little soccer balls doodled throughout the page. He glanced up at Yuta and gave him a small smile. Yuta, however, responded with the biggest grin Taeyong thought possible. He couldn’t wait to spend lunch with him and WinWin. Until the speaker on the wall angrily called him to the principal’s office. Taeyong looked at him and saw him trying to figure out what had happened before he just laughed.

 

“Silly, Silly Chenle.” He muttered to himself as he left. Leaving Taeyong alone, once again. Once the lunch bell rang he sighed and stood up, making his way to find some place to eat.

 

Probably not behind the school, that's where the delinquents would hang out, The cafeteria seems like it’d be too much of a typical high school clique thing, where Johnny would most likely be. He didn’t really want to see Johnny again, but Doyoung seemed nice, he wondered if they could be be friends. Maybe he could go outside to the field? Yuta said he liked soccer so maybe he’d go there after his run in with the principal.

 

“Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here.” A strangely deep voice said from behind him. Taeyong turned around in confusion. He got even more confused seeing two kids wearing the freshman uniform, looking amusedly at him. One had dark hair with lighter skin, while the other had bright red hair with darker tanned skin. The red one snickered.

 

“About to make a decision without our input, were we?”

“C’mon Hyung. You’re wandering around completely on your own now? That doesn’t fly here. Consider us your saving grace.” The dark haired one commented. Taeyong just blinked at them in confusion.

 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” He asked.

“You can call me Mark, He’s Haechan”

“Ayo!”  
“We’re here because we heard your new, and wanted to help you navigate your way through social circles here.”

“And why would I need your help?” Mark stuttered while Haechan scoffed.

“Oh yeah, you had run ins with the three biggest cliques in the school and you had no idea what to do. You don’t know anyone, wouldn’t it be chill to have some people on your side who actually know what's going on around here?” Haechan explained. Taeyong thought about it and sighed.

 

“Okay fine, I’m Taeyong.” He sighed “what kind of information do you have to tell me?”

“First we should choose some place to sit, y’know?” Mark explained. Haechan smirked.

“Exactly! So it’s time to make your decision!”

 

So, where should they sit? Vote now!

Voting Link:  **[[CLOSED]]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first choice was "Yell at The Bullies" so we did! How did that effect Taeyongs dating options? remember, five points means you can romance a boy!
> 
> Taeil:  
> Hansol:  
> Johnny:  
> Yuta: x  
> Doyoung: x  
> Ten: x  
> WinWin: x  
> Jaehyun:
> 
> Good choice! Don't forget to vote for the next chapter! Love you all!
> 
> Remember you can contact me on Tumblr: Blueberrytier.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Please Vote, Leave me a comment too!  
> also please ask me any questions you have about the format or rules I have in general!  
> Polls will always be on strawpoll
> 
> Rules I Have placed:  
> \- Mini's cannot be romanced. For obvious reasons, their underage. Also like every dating sim ever Taeyong needs one or two non-dateable wingmen.  
> -Every choice made will impact Taeyong's relationships. Every choice will either add or take away a point for each boy. Taeyong will romance the first boy to five points.  
> -I will always tell you what points Taeyong has earned in the notes of each chapter.  
> -Will Always update tags if something big happens  
> -Will reply to all comments  
> \- Poll will be up for five days, after those five days the next chapter should be up within the following week.
> 
> You can contact me for questions on either my Tumblr ( Blueberrytier.Tumblr.Com) or Twitter ( @Blueberrytier)  
> Happy reading!


End file.
